whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2008
Events January * January 2: A press release covering Free RPG Day (June 21) mentions a quickstart for Hunter: The Vigil, the first mention of the new game's title.Free RPG Day Initial Sponsors Announced * January 7: White Wolf author Malcolm Sheppard, through his own Mob United Media imprint, has officially released the OGL project "Opening the Dark," "a tribute to the classic horror and dark fantasy RPGs of the 1990s. This game uses the signature d10 dice pool mechanic from that era, priority-based character design and traits related to ethics, beliefs — and sanity."Malcolm Sheppard's Livejournal * January 23: Books released: ** Fall of the Camarilla (VTR) ** Scion: God Rulebook (Scion) * January 25: The Criminal Intent SAS is released.Criminal Intent SAS release February * February 6: Books released: ** Rites of Spring (CTL) * February 13: Books released: ** White Wolf Quarterly Q1 2008 (WW) * February 20: Books released: ** Banishers (MTAw) ** World of Darkness: Midnight Roads (WOD) * February 29: Books released: ** The Harvesters (WOD SAS) March * March 19: Books released: ** Mwahahaha! (board game) April * April 2: Books released: ** Lords Over the Damned: Ventrue (VTR) ** Lines of Power (MTA SAS) ** Scroll of Kings (Exalted) ** Compass of Celestial Directions Vol. 3: Yu-Shan (Exalted) * April 3: Books released: ** Scion Companion: Tuatha (Scion) * April 16: Books released: ** Blood Shadowed Court Display (VTES) ** Blood Shadowed Court Collector Deck (VTES) ** Manual of Exalted Power: Abyssals (Exalted) * April 30: Books released: ** Tribes of the Moon (WTF) ** World of Darkness: Innocents (WOD) May * May 12: Books released: ** The New Kid (WOD [ WOD:I ] SAS) * May 14: Books released: ** World of Warcraft: Dark Factions (WOW RPG) ** Grimoire of Grimoires (MTA) ** Exalted: Dreams of the First Age (Exalted) * May 28: Books released: ** Twilight Rebellion Booster Display (VTES) ** Twilight Rebellion Booster Pack (VTES) ** Kiss of the Succubus: Daeva (VTR) June * June 9: Books released: ** Daughter of Nexus (Exalted SAS) * June 11: Books released: ** Lords of Summer (CTL) ** Compass of Celestial Directions Vol. 4: The Underworld (Exalted) * June 21: Books released: ** Hunter: The Vigil Quickstart — One Year Later (HTV) * June 25: Books released: ** World of Darkness: Dogs of War (WOD) July * July 4: Books released: ** Hunter: The Vigil Quickstart — The Hunt (HTV) * July 8: Books released: ** Silver Ladder (MTA) ** Ruins of Ur (WOD SAS) ** Scion Companion: Manifestations of Ichor (Scion) * July 21: Books released: ** A Night With Jack (WOD SAS)[http://www.white-wolf.com/index.php?line=news&articleid=986 Free SAS download August * August 6: Books released: ** To the Flame (PTC SAS) * August 14: Books released: ** Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook (HTV) ** Equinox Road (CTL) * The back of the Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook advertises the next World of Darkness game line as "Geist." * Fiery Dragon Productions announces they've attained the worldwide rights to the Sword & Sorcery imprint and the Scarred Lands campaign setting from White Wolf Publishing, Inc. * August 27: Books released: ** Book of Sorcery Vol. 5: The Roll of Glorious Divinity II (Exalted) September * September 10: Books released: ** Savage and Macabre: Gangrel (VTR) ** Witch Finders (HTV) * September 24: Books released: ** Compass of Terrestrial Directions Vol. 3: The East (Exalted) October * October 7: Books released: ** Bad Night at Blackmoon Farm (HTV SAS) ** The Rose-Bride's Plight (CTD SAS) References